Party Time
by Melara Yuhi
Summary: My little brother wrote this one. He throws a party and invites the Gundam Pilots (but not me, sniff) Well, the party kind of gets out of hand... Just read it.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hi ****

Author's Note: Hi! I'm Melara's little brother, Chris! I'm using her account because I can't get onto Fanfiction.net! (stupid parental controls)

Melara: Hi peoples!

Chris: Well then, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Melara: Hold it!

Chris: What?

Melara: You have to do warnings and a disclaimer first.

Chris: oh, right.

****

Warnings: This fic will be a tad OOC. My apologies. This will also have references to some of Cherry Blossom's and Melara's fics.

Melara: *blink, blink* that was short, and pointless.

Chris: But informative!

Melara: *blink, blink* Riiiight… Moving on 

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, we would be out of business in five days. I do not own the word 'yayness' (you can get the gun away from my head now, Melara)

Melara: Um… why would you be out of business?

Chris: Too much sarcasm?

Melara: o.O Forget I asked.

Chris: And now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

****

Party Time!!!!!

Chris: Hi everyone! I suppose you are all wondering why you're here,

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!

Chris: Well, I decided to throw a party and invite all my friends!

Trowa: I see Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Duo, and me.

Duo: *whispers to Heero* Not the most popular kid at school…

Chris: *zaps Duo into pink tutu* I can be worse than Cherry Blossom if you push me!

GPs: AHHHHHHHH

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!

Duo: GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!!!!!

Chris: *zaps tutu off of Duo* Now Duo, I invite you and everyone else to my party.

GPs (excluding Wufei): Party!!!

Wufei: smeg

Chris: *crosses arms* Party pooper Wu-wu! *zaps Wufei into the pink tutu*

Duo: *laughs hysterically*

Chris: Now pardon me but… *uses Ace Ventura voice* LET'SGET THIS ****PARTY STARTED!!!!!

*Trap door in ceiling opens and disco ball comes out*

Chris: *zaps tutu off of Wufei*

Wufei/Trowa: *start dancing to music*

Quatre: I'll order pizza!! *pulls out cell phone and dials number* Yes, I'll have *looks at Duo* 5 cheese, 10 pepperoni, 15 pineapple, and 20 mushroom pizzas, all extra large. *pauses* Yes, I am rich. *pauses* Yes, Duo is here…

Chris: Heero, for you *brought Heero to duck hunt game* I made a modification… *hands Heero an electric beam cannon connected to the Nintendo*

Heero: *evil smirk*

Chris: and Duo, *uncovers full size model of the Eiffel tower made entirely of pocky*

Duo: ^_______________________________________^

*the party went well until there was a knock at the door, and it wasn't the pizza…*

Relena: Hi Heero!

GP: AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!

Heero: *mysteriously disappears*

(Luckily, a muse had found me already)

Chris: Liz!

*Chris' muse came running in*

Liz: Yes?

Chris: Give Wufei a full police outfit!

Liz: *gives Wufei a complete police costume*

Wufei: Relena, you are under arrest! *pulls out handcuffs*

Relena: *struggles against handcuffs* But… but…

Wufei: *drags Relena off to jail* Justice shall prevail!!!

Chris: I love making people do stuff! Now Liz, Go play Duck hunt with Heero.

Liz: Yes sir. *runs off* Yay!

Ding dong!

Duo: I'll get it! *grabs knife off of table*

Pizza guy: AAAAAAA-ugh… *collapses*

Quatre: Duo, you need the money!

Duo: It was free!

GP/Liz/Chris: PIZZA!!!!!

Duo: Yum! *gulps down every single pizza in one minute* Hey, there's one more! *opens box* AAAAHHHH *keels over*

Wufei: *comes back from jail* Mmm! Anchovies! *eats pizza*

Everyone except Duo/Wufei: Whaaat?!! ;__;

Quatre: O.O *shakily* The last pizza… @.@ BWAHAHAHA!!! I WILL DESTROY BOTH OF YOU!!! *grabs pizza cutter*

*lightning flashes*

Bweep… Bweep… This program has been interrupted for a required weekly test. Bweep… Bweep… Bweep… thank you for waiting!

Quatre: *on the table with pizza cutter* BWA HA HA HA!!!

Relena: *head rolling on the floor*

Heero: *unconscious under pizza boxes*

Duo: *head stuffed in toilet*

Wufei: *buried alive*

Chris: *deprived of author powers, and pinned to the wall with… spoons?*

Liz: *too absorbed in duck hunt to help*

Trowa: *missing*

Meanwhile, at the psychiatrists…

Trowa: I need to hire a psychiatrist.

Man: I guessed. *indicates sign that says 'line up here to hire psychiatrist'

Trowa: ^__^;;;;

Man: What do you need one for?

Trowa: I need to stop my friend, who has been driven insane by pizza, from blowing up the neighborhood.

Man: Here you are.

Tessae: Look, don't tell Kat, it's a day job.

(Note: Tessae is Kat's muse. Kat is Melara's best friend. Melara is my older sister. Is that plane enough for you?)

Meanwhile, back at my house…

Quatre: HA HA HA HA HA!!!! *inches towards Duo's braid with pizza cutter*

Trowa: *Grabs Quatre and sits him on a long red couch.*

Tessae: *sits on white recliner* So, what made you so angry?

Quatre: ;__; Duo and Wufei ate the pizzas I got for everyone. *sniff*

Tessae: I have a solution, *holds out 8 personal pan pizzas*

GPs (well, the ones that can talk): Yay!!!!

Later…

*everyone munches on their own pizza*

Duo: I'm sorry Quatre…

Trowa: there's still 1 (wait, Wufei's still underground…) 2 pizzas left. Who gets them?

Chris: That's easy. Tessae! Tsuru! Pizza!!!

(note: Tsuru is Melara's muse. Melara is my sister. She is not in this story yet. There will be a quiz at the end of this fic, so study hard.)

Tessae/Tsuru: Yay! ^____^

To be continued… (if I get reviews) So, Review, my slaves. REVIEW!!!!!

Melara: o.O this is what happens when you give my little brother a note book…

Chris: Touch my notebook you die…

Melara: The thought never crossed my mind…

Chris: Of course it didn't. You don't have thoughts, unless you've gone crazy…

Melara: And you think I was ever sane?

Chris: Okay, when you're dangerous then.

Wufei: Don't speak of things which you know nothing about…

Chris: I live with her Wuffie…

Melara: *zaps the rampaging Wu-man out of the room* I think he was referring to the fact that I'm always dangerous.

Chris: Only with your zapping finger…

Melara: _ There called amazing authoress powers. GET IT RIGHT!!!!!

Chris: See ya next time! *runs out before Melara can kill him*

Melara: Um… Review? Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: (When we chibize gundam pilots, we do such a good job of it that they think that they are only five years old

Author's note: (When we chibize gundam pilots, we do such a good job of it that they think that they are only five years old!!!)

Chris: Thank you for the review, whoever you are!!! I shall now put out the next chapter, because I got a review! Yay!!!

Melara: *groans* What are so happy about?

Chris: I got a review!!!!!! ^________________^

Melara: whoopdie do…

Chris: And who ever reads this shall review it, or I shall make Duo deliver your pizzas!!!

Melara: o.O How are you going to know where they live? Scratch that. How are you going to know if someone read this without reviewing?

Chris: How are you intending to send chibi Duo on me?

Melara: First off, I said I would _sick_ chibi _shinagami_ on you. Second, like this! *chibizes Duo and gives him a can of pink paint, points at Chris* Kill! *chibi Duo grins and dumps the entier can of paint on Chris's head, turning him an interesting shade of pink.* You are dismissed… *Duo returns to teenage form and leaves until the fic starts.*

Chris: Okay, on with the fic.

Melara: But first a disclaimer…

Chris: and revenge… Oh Quatre! *Quatre walks in, Chris chibizes him and gives him a can of light blue paint.* You see that black shirt? *points at Melara's shirt* It's for painting on.

Melara: *walks over and picks up the adorable little Quatre, carefull to move away from the paint* You know, I would love to see you do a picture of Sandrock for me! But I don't think my shirt is big enough…

Chibi Quatre: So, what can I painted on?

Melara: *smiles evily at Chris* Why don't you try painting on that door over there? *points to the door to Chris's bedroom*

Chibi Quatre: Otay…

Melara: He's such a kawaii little boy, isn't he Chris?

Chris: *zaps Quatre out of the way untill the fic starts, just in time to save his door* Alright! Alright! On with the disclaimer!!!

Discalimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of it's characters.

Melara: O.O Th-there was no humor in that… Chris? Are you feeling well? *puts hand to Chris's forehead*

Chris: *looks up at disclaimer* Ack! What have I done!!!! I'm firing that disclaimer!!!!!

Melara: Why don't you try the legal cr…

Chris: *shoves sock into Melara's mouth* NO CURSE WORDS!!!! This is a PG fic!

Melara: Mmph!

Chris: Now, let's try that disclaimer again…

Disclaimer: I OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!!!! I OWN THE WORD YAYNESS!!!! I OWN THE WORLD!!!!!!! And because I own the world, I say that it's oposite day! 

Chris: *starts babbling about the complications of oposite day* …but that means that I don't own the world, and can't do anything I want, so then it's not opposite day, so then I do own the world, and can do anything I want, so it is opposite day…

Melara: *reading disclaimer, ignoring Chris* you were _this _close to becoming Heero's new tool for target practice…

Chris: *pauses from babling* why? *continues to babble, and is still ignored*

Melara: You said that you owned the word yayness…

Chris: *Still blabering on about his disclaimer* …hey, if I _do_ own the world, then I can't own Gundam wing, because it's opposite day, but if I own the world, then I own everything in it, so then I do own gundam wing…

Melara: *is thougholy confused* Um… Can we just do the warning?

Chris: BWA HA HA HA!!!! I'VE DONE IT!!!! I'VE HOPELESSLY CONFUSED YET ANOTHER PERSON!!!!!!

Melara: Just do the warnings.

Chris: Hm? Oh, right.

Warnings: uh, it's the second chapter, the warnings are the same, except now there's a special apearence of Melara. YAY!!! Everybody aplaude!!! *silence* Oh… Right then… moving on…

Melara: Really? I'm in this? *reads fic* WOWIE!!! I get to…

Chris: *shoves a watermellon into Melara's big mouth to silence her* Shh! Don't tell them that yet! Let them read the fic for themselves!

Melara: Mmhp?

Chris: On with the fic!!!

Melara: *pulls wattermellon out of her mouth* I want some action in this one! Blow stuff up! BLOW STUFF UP!!! I WANT TO WATCH STUFF BURN!!!!!

Chris: I think I can do that…

Melara: Oh! And add some angst!!! I want angst!!!

Chris: Don't push it…

Melara: *ignoring Chris* We are the knights who say 'Ni!' and we demand a sacrifice. We demand that you bring us… a shrubbery!!!!

****

Party Time!!!!! (part 2)

__

Zero and Deathscythe are locked in a fight to the death.

Zeero uses twin buster rifle but misses

Deathscythe sends a barrage of scythe-swipes, but misses.

Deathscythe holds up its scythe and slices straight through the cocpit of zeero!

Heero: *drops controls*

Duo: *drops controls, turns off N64* Yeah!!!!! I beat you!!!

Heero: (grumble, grumble) *hands over $10*

Duo: ^__________________^

Heero: I want a rematch.

Wufei: Move over, it's my turn!

Quatre: You shouldn't fight!

Duo: Put a sock in it!

Quatre: @_@ DIIIIEEEEE!!!!! *pizza cutter mysteriously missing, starts trying to strangle Duo with his braid*

Dorthy: *pops in* Quatre!!!! *drags him out the door*

Quatre: NOOOOOOOOOOO! MUST RESTRAIN EVIL; MUST KILL DUO!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Dorthy's servent: *picks up quatre's feet so he won't drag*

Duo: *lying on the floor, gasping for air* OoO

Chris: Get Duo some medicine, Liz!!!

Liz: Not now, I have a perfect score on 'Clay pigions'…

__

Man walks in, sits in desk and says "And now for something completaly different."

(note: this was from the monty python movie 'And now for something completaly different.' As if that wasn't obvious…)

Heero: No Monty Python. *shoots man in head*

Liz: Horay!!! High score!!!!

Chris: Liz, get me a bell!

Liz: On it! *hands chris a bell*

Chris: *rings bell loudly, nothing happens* HEY!! LISTEN UP!!!!!

Everyone else: *looks up*

Chris: We're going to make a shopping trip!

Duo: To get more video games? ^____^

Chris: No, To get me a pet! And guess who's paying!

__

Meanwhile, at Dorthy's HQ…

Quatre: Must… break free! *squeezes through window.*

Security system: RRIINNG ReEEP ReEEP ReEEP bleep bleep bleep

Dorthy: Quatre has escaped!!! Send out the security bots!!

Dorothy's servant: On it.

Quatre: Security bots! *rams two bots together, making a large explosion, sending Quatre flying*

__

Meanwhile, at My house…

Quatre: *crashes throug the roof, covered in soot*

Chris: Ah, Quatre, there you are! You get to pay for my pet because you wreaked my house with a pizza cutter!!!

Quatre: (sigh)

__

Later, at the pet store…

Melara: Hi!!!!!

Chris:Melara???!! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!!! OUT! OUT!OUT!!!!

Melara: I own this place!

Chris: (grrrrr…)

GP: o.O

Melara: Quatrekins!!!!! *glomps Quatre, knocking him over*

Quatre: Um… Hi Melara?

Chris: *taps his foot* Excuse me, but I'm here to…

Melara: *stands up, intterupts chris* Oh, right. Well, go pick out a pet!

Duo: Kitties!!! *picks up Heero kitty*

Heero kitty: MREOOWR!!!! *slashes at Duo's face*

Duo: YEOW!!!!! *drops Heero kitty*

Heero kity: *picks up mini-gun*

Heero: What the :::insert word of choice here::: is that???!!!!!!

Melara: *filing papers, looking bored* It's a yarn gun, Heero kitties need them or else they murder. That's why we seperated Heero kitties and Quatre kitties.

Heero kitty: *shoots string at duo*

Duo: *runs in fear* AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: Aww, how cute! *looking at Quatre kitty*

Quatre kitty: Meow! *touches a yarn ball, immediately becomes instantly tangled* Meow?

Quatre: Let me help you, little kitty… *tries to untangle Quatre Kitty, but only manages to get himself tangled* ???

Melara: *laughing to herself* Let me help with that.

__

Moments later…

Melara: *tangled in yarn with Quatre* How did I get here?

Duo: *snickers*

Quatre: Trowa Help us!!!

Trowa: Alright, coming.

Trowa: ???

Quatre: Déjà vu…

Melara: Heero?

Heero: No.

Chris: I'll help.

Chris: I hate yarn.

Quatre: Heero?

Heero: No!

Trowa: Duo?

Duo: *walks up to giant yarn ball*I'll try

Heero kitty: *points yarn gun at duo*

Duo:I hate cats.

Everyone in yarn (asside from Quatre kitty): Heero?

Heero: No.

incredibly kawaii Quatre kitty: meow? *shows off big kawaii kat eyes to Heero*

Heero: Not a chance.

Duo: HEERO!!! GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE!!!!!!!!

Heero: (sigh) oh fine…

Heero: STUPID YARN! WHERE'S MY GUN???!!!!!!

Quatre: Where's wufei?

Chris: Being smart.

Quatre: ???

Chris: somewhere else…

Doggie: *walks up to Melara* Woof! Bark! Woof! (translation: You forgot to feed me, Melara!) *bites off yarn, freeing everyone, and pushes food bowl toward Melara*

Everyone: WE'RE SAVED!!!!! *begin to throw steaks and pocky into the dog's food bowl*

Chris: *petting dog* I've found my pet!!!!! I won't forget to feed you!!!

Quatre: *picking up Quatre kitty* I'de better keep you away from yarn!

Chris/Quatre: We'll take them!!!

Quatre *hands over money*

Chris: I'll call you shark!

Heero kitty: *points yarn gun at everyone*

Everyone (but Quatre kitty): NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

To be continued…

Melara: Yayness! I got tangled up in string with Quatre!!!!

Chris: Don't get hentai in this. It's only PG.

Melara: *ingnoring Chris* And then Quatre called Trowa over to help! Isn't that sweet?

Chris: *whaps Melara on the head with… a herring?*(note:in one fic duo is asked to chop down a tree with a herring.) NO YAOI!!!!! ESPECIALLY NOT IN_ MY_ FIC!!!!!!

Melara: *pouts* why not?

Chris:revenge.*zaps melara in a tiny room with dress up clothes, a tea set, and a revived relena.*

Melara: uh, verry funny, now let me O-U-T, OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(shadowy figure aproaches melara holding two pink stockings like knives)

melara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *slowly slides down glass door*

chris:well, that's all! Next chapter I'll invite someone reviewing to be in my fic! So review well! Bye!

Melara:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
